La Apuesta
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Y es que, nada bueno puede salir de una apuesta con los amigos… sobre todo si Naruto es quién la propone.
1. La Apuesta

**-La Apuesta-**

Género: humor.

AU.

OoC = espero que no haya mucho.

Disclamier: Naruto pertenece Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía y para entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro. Si Naruto fuera mío… Naruto… es mejor que no sea mío xD

-Narrador y diálogos-

_-recuerdos-_

_-__"voz a través de llamada"__-_

- "pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Todos. Uno por uno, fueron subiendo al escenario del enorme gimnasio y poniéndose en fila. Algunos con buenas caras y otros con malas… pero al final todos los chicos del curso se encontraban uno al lado del otro como esperando a algo.

Entre ellos, tres, eran los que peor cara ponían. En las mentes de Sasuke, Gaara y Neji solo había una cosa para ellos… "¿Cómo demonios me dejé engañar por Naruto?"

.

.

_Todo había empezado una semana antes de la graduación. Todos los chicos de tercer grado de secundaria baja habían quedado en una cafetería por la tarde. Pero no todos habían podido ir por recados o castigos a partes iguales, por lo que al final estaban reunidos solamente: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Chouji, Lee y Shino._

_Se acercaban los exámenes finales desde el lunes siguiente y todo el mundo quería tomarse un descanso antes del apocalipsis mental que eso suponía. Y de paso comentar lo que harían en la graduación de curso que sería justo la semana siguiente a esa._

_Entonces el rubio del grupo tuvo una revelación en su pequeña cabeza. Una idea que cuando sonrió, Sasuke que estaba a su lado, ya estaba negando internamente._

_ - Chicos, ¿Qué os parece…? – pero fue interrumpido._

_ - ¡No! – todo el mundo miró al Uchiha sin comprender, menos Naruto que estaba cabreado._

_ - ¡Pero si no me has dejado decir nada! – gritó, como siempre a pleno pulmón._

_ - Es que no me hace falta escucharte – gruñó el de ojos negros – se perfectamente que se te ha ocurrido una idea descabellada y no quiero oírla en absoluto – se cruzó de brazos en su asiento como dando por finalizada su explicación._

_ - Ni si quiera sabes de qué va, aburrido… - lo miró mal el Uzumaki._

_ - Cuéntala Naruto – le animó lee al otro lado suyo y el ojiazul sonrió. Sasuke solo puso mala cara._

_ - Después decidiremos si es buena o no - siguió Chouji._

_El moreno iba a decir algo pero Gaara le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró._

_ - De todas formas lo va a contar… _

_No es que fueran totalmente amigos, pero entre ellos había nacido un vinculo de silencio agradable que hacía que le callera bien. Ninguno de los dos era escandaloso, así que había existido algo parecido a una camaradería entre ellos. Cuando lo oyó, Sasuke supo que tenía razón… nada podía parar a Naruto._

_ - Bien – sonríe el nombrado y se inclina en la mesa acaparando la atención de todos – la idea es para hacer algo divertido en la fiesta de graduación – empieza – Si todos aprobamos el curso, podemos subir al escenario y… - Sasuke no oyó lo siguiente, o mejor dicho, no quiso._

_Hubo un momento de silencio en la mesa del bar. Hasta que la una ronca voz se alzó sobre el silencio, Gaara._

_ - Estás loco – y sonaba más como una obviedad que como una opinión._

_ - ¡Yo estoy con Naruto! – dijo el maniático de las flexiones con el puño alzado - ¡Estamos en la flor de la juventud, tenemos que hacer cosas como estas!_

_ - Bueno, si lo pones así, tampoco suena tan mal – sonrió Chouji a su lado._

_ - ¡Bien, gracias chicos! – dijo emocionado Naruto._

_ - Están majaretas – gruño de nuevo el ojinegro todavía cruzado de brazos._

_ - Sería una posibilidad donde TODOS aprobaran – dijo por primera vez Shino en toda la tarde._

_Todos meditaron un momento para después volver sus miradas a Naruto. Lo miraban fijamente buscando algo de inteligencia en su forma de estar. Algo que confirmara que podían apostar, que no perderían en absoluto._

_ - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio al notar sus miradas fijas sin comprender. _

_A los otros solo les salió un suspiro simultáneo, mientras el causante de todo miraba de un lado para otro totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por las cabezas de sus amigos._

_ - Voy a llamar a Kiba a ver que dice – acto seguido el moreno con gafas de sol tecleó el número del nombrado._

_ - ¡Ponlo en manos libres! – casi chilló Naruto._

_Shino lo hizo y se empezó a oír los pitiditos claves de que se había establecido la línea. El Aburame no sabía si contestaría, porque según le había dicho el castaño esa misma mañana le habían castigado sin salir del cuarto y solo para estudiar. Pero al poco rato se oyó la voz del Inuzuka por el aparato._

- "_¿Shino?"_

_ - Hola perrito – lo saluda el ojiazul._

- "_Oh, ¿Qué pasa zorro?"__ – le devuelve el saludo._

_Y empiezan a explicarle entre el plan del Uzumaki para la fiesta de graduación. Kiba parecía totalmente convencido de que era una buena idea, es más, había añadido información a la apuesta. Resulta que su madre esa misma mañana había visto algo interesante en una de las tiendas de la calle comercial y les mandó la foto para corroborarlo. Si lo hacían todos, la compra corría de su parte._

- "_¡Kiba Inuzuka, estás castigado! ¡Cuelga ya o también te confisco el teléfono!"__ – la voz de fondo de la que suponían que era la madre del castaño, solo ocasionó una risa general en la mesa._

- "_Bueno chicos, que yo también me apunto, tengo que colgar"__ – Shino se despidió de él y colgó._

_ - Yo también – declaró el moreno de gafas guardando de nuevo el móvil._

_Naruto ya estaba haciendo una lista en una servilleta de los que iba convenciendo para apuntarse a la apuesta. Acto seguido marcó el número de su compañero en clase de dibujo. Este contestó casi enseguida y le explicó el plan a seguir._

- "_Para relacionarse con la sociedad a veces hay que adaptarse a sus conductas"__ – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea._

_ - ¿Eso lo has sacado de un libro verdad? - preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada._

- "_Si". _– casi podía ver su sonrisa falsa a través de la pantalla.

"_Uno más" se dijo mentalmente mientras colgaba y agarraba el bolígrafo de nuevo. Miró a Sasuke y a Gaara, dos de los más difíciles de convencer de todo el grupo. Entonces se le ocurrió una posible manera de inducirles a aceptar. Le dijo a Lee que llamara a Neji. Si había alguien tan difícil como ellos, ese era el primo de Hinata. Si lograba convencerlo a él a lo mejor conseguía convencerlos a ellos._

- "_¿Ahora qué pasa Lee?"__ – lo tenía en manos libres y a nadie le impresionó la falta de tacto del castaño._

_El de cejas grandes le empezó a decir la idea para la fiesta, pero de Neji solo salió una negación rotunda. Sasuke asintió por oír algo a su favor. Después de un rato de pesadez, Lee lo convenció de escuchar todas las condiciones y por unos segundos la comunicación pareció cortarse. _

- "_De acuerdo, es imposible que Naruto apruebe" __– dijo verificando así, que no había colgado._

_ - ¡Oye! – se quejó el aludido, pero el Hyuga ya había cortado la llamada._

_El de ojos azul cielo, algo molesto, hace otra anotación en la servilleta y le dice a Gaara que avise a Kankuro. Aunque este sabe que su hermano aceptará en un segundo, accede a la petición del rubio. Y como bien había imaginado, acepta rápidamente._

- "_Sí, será divertido"_

_ - Venga Gaara… Sasuke-teme… - pide Naruto mirando a ambos._

_El Uchiha seguía en la misma posición y no parecía dar su brazo a torcer, aunque Neji no le cayera bien pensaba que estaría de su parte. El pelirrojo solo miró al que había sido su primer amigo por unos segundos, pensando en la posibilidad de escaparse a tal estupidez._

_ - ¿Qué piensa Nara de todo esto?_

_La mirada de todos los presentes viajó hasta Chouji el cual cogió su móvil y se dispuso a llamar al más perezoso del grupo, pero también el más listo. Según Gaara, podría saber que probabilidades hay de que ocurran las condiciones de la apuesta._

- "_Eso es muy problemático"__ – opinó como siempre el de coleta alta después de oír la idea._

_ - Solo queríamos saber que probabilidad hay de que ocurra… - añade Chouji al tanto de la pregunta no pronunciada del de ojos aguamarina._

- "_No es muy alta… pero de todas formas si no están seguros pueden añadir condiciones"__ – a eso Sasuke prestó atención._

_ - ¿Entonces te apuntas? – dijo de nuevo el mas gordito del grupo._

- "_Supongo que al final me arrastrarán…" _

_Y con eso finalizó la conversación. Naruto enseguida miró a los dos que faltaban en su lista. El moreno sonreía y eso no quería decir nada bueno. Porque, podía ser despistado, pero si algo sabía es que el Uchiha no se rendía sin luchar._

_ - Con una condición dobe._

_ - ¿Cuál teme? – lo miró desafiante._

_ - Si tu nota media supera el 6 – sonríe triunfante y el rubio traga grueso – no valdrá con un 5 raspado – levanta la mano para estrecharla. Ya lo tenía todo calculado… con sus notas era imposible._

_ - Vale, pero después no podéis echaros ninguno atrás – añadió dudoso mientras también levantaba la mano y estrechaba la blanca de su mejor amigo._

_ - ¿Gaara? – miró al pelirrojo._

_Este estaba con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Ese era el primer año en ese colegio, pero a pesar de su actitud antisocial, se había adaptado con rapidez desde que conoció a Naruto y le obligó a integrarse en el grupo. En el momento, lo puso a caldo, pero ahora se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho, sin él, seguramente estaría marginado como en su anterior colegio._

_En fin, que le debía mucho, pero eso no quería decir que por ayudarle tendría que seguir todas sus estúpidas ideas. Abrió un ojo y lo posó en el Uchiha a su lado. Él había sido lo más parecido a su actitud que había encontrado en la escuela, sin contar el Hyuga, pero ese le caía mal. Ellos eran los más cuerdos que conocía. Si habían dicho que sí era porque lo creían imposible. Así que supuso que no le quedaba otra opción, ya que tampoco quería ser el único en quedarse fuera. Ya había tenido mucho de eso en su infancia desgraciadamente. _

_ - Sí – contestó al final provocando una sonrisa en el rubio._

.

.

Y esto nos lleva al momento de ahora.

Las diez y media de la noche.

Gimnasio del instituto Konoha.

Todos los chicos, encima del escenario, anunciados por el maestro de ceremonias y tutor de su clase, Kakashi-sensei. Nadie del profesorado sabía nada de lo que iban a hacer. Sus compañeras de curso, miraban curiosas hacia ellos, pues no era normal que todos quisieran participar en una misma cosa.

En ese momento el rubio del grupo siente un escalofrío por la espalda, captando las miradas de oído hacia él. Al girar la cara en la dirección, ve a sus dos mejores amigos y Neji con un aura oscura a su alrededor. Si ellos hubieran sabido que los milagros existían no hubieran dicho nada.

.

.

_Dos días antes, todos se reunían a las afueras del edificio para ver los papeles que les habían entregado con las notas. Todos estaban debajo de unos árboles, todos menos Naruto, que se había retrasado porque el profesor lo había llamado._

_ - Ya está, hemos ganado nosotros – Dijo Sasuke apoyado contra el tronco, sin especificar quienes pero sabiéndose a ciencia cierta._

_ - No me gusta estar de acuerdo con el Uchiha, pero es verdad – acompañó el Hyuga mientras hacía un cruce de miradas entre ellos como de tregua – seguramente le esté echando la bronca por sus malas notas. _

_ - No lo sabremos hasta que venga – habló Inuzuka por el otro lado aunque un poco preocupado. Pues aunque le fastidiara, seguramente tenían razón y eso destruía todos sus planes._

_Cuando divisaron unos conocidos cabellos rubios salir por la puerta principal de edificio e ir en su dirección, se palpó la tensión en el ambiente. Tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y no ayudaba que al tener la cabeza gacha no se le viera la expresión a Naruto. ¿Habría aprobado o suspendido? Su integridad física dependía de ello. _

_En cuanto estuvo delante de ellos, en vez de gritar o saltar como sería lo normal en esos casos por él, se limitó a levantar y abrir el papel para que todos vieran el contenido. __Solo cuando unas cuantas caras palidecieron entre el grupo, Naruto levantó la mirada con una alegre sonrisa._

_ - ¿Qué? – todos miraban dicho papel sin dar crédito._

_Naruto rio. Y es que había sacado de media un 6'3 sobre la nota total. Cierto pelinegro maldijo hasta lo más profundo cuando vio una asignatura con la que no contaba… educación física. El castaño de pelo largo que si lo había pensado, estaba descolocado con la cifra, ya que no le cuadraba para nada._

_ - ¿Cómo has conseguido eso zorro? – preguntó el castaño aficionado a los perros para aliviar la curiosidad de todos._

_ - Le pedí ayuda a Sakura-chan – dijo el aludido con una mano tras la cabeza y riendo._

_Cuando levantó el brazo se le pudieron ver unas pequeñas marcas de moratones en la barriga. Todos tragaron grueso. No por nada era la campeona de karate de todo el país del fuego. No querían saber lo que había tenido que pasar Naruto para sacar aquellos sietes y seises en los exámenes._

_._

_._

Sea como sea habían perdido. Así que tenían que cumplir. Un sonrojo nunca visto se instaló en la cara de los tres en discordia, mientras todos desabrochaban sus pantalones y con la espalda para el público, enseñaban los calzoncillos.

La sorpresa en la sala fue general. Algunos silbidos se escuchaban al fondo de las típicas fans de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo del escenario.

Y es que, no solo estaban enseñando su ropa interior, si no CÓMO era esa ropa interior. El color blanco predominando pero con unos vergonzosos y grandes corazones repartidos por toda la prenda de ropa. Poco después de ser castigados, los profesores y compañeros se enteraron que la madre de Kiba había visto unos bóxers de corazoncitos en una tienda y el hijo se había encargado de comprar para todos. No hay que decir que el castigo del castaño se alargó más debido a ía comprado para todos.

Desde las mesas del fondo cinco chicas miraban impactadas y sonrojadas a los culos de sus compañeros de curso. Un golpe seco contra el suelo, anuncia la caída de la más sensible de las cinco chicas a la vergüenza. Sus amigas deberían ayudarla, pero están demasiado impactadas para ello.

La castaña y más amiga de la caída en bochorno, se agachó como pudo sin apartar la mirada del trasero del Hyuga. "¡Otra cosa más por lo que me va a gustar!"se decía sin darse cuenta que su otro amigo de grupo estaba unos pasos mas a la derecha haciendo lo mismo.

Haruno y Yamanaka eran un cuadro, entre sorprendidas y sonrojadas no podían apartar la vista de ninguno de ellos. Incluso Chouji parecía haber adelgazado para la ocasión. Más tarde Naruto caería molido a golpes, pero por ahora pensaban que era mejor disfrutar de la vista.

Temari en cambio estaba entre dos fases, quizás tres con el tiempo. El shock predominaba sobre ella al ver a sus hermanos hacer eso, pero también rivalizaba con el sonrojo al ver a cierto perezoso de pelo negro. Incluso creía empezar a tener algo de ira por los tres en conjunto.

Minutos después, la profesora Anko-sensei y la directora Tsunade se encargaban de retirarlos del escenario y llevarlos a todos a un cuarto aparte para echarles una larga y terrible bronca sobre la conducta moral del instituto Konoha.

.

.

_~Y es que, nada bueno puede salir de una apuesta con los amigos… sobre todo si Naruto es quién la propone.~_

_._

_._

_._

_FIN._

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a mi última publicación hasta mayo! :3 Por asuntos personales no podré pubicar dirante el mes de Abril, así que espero sean pacientes por los que esperan continuación de los fics que hay a medias.**

**Y este es un pequeño one-shot inspirado en uno de los programas de "Me resbala" *w* (no si se han visto el programa pero esta muy divertido xD)**

**En fin... creo que es el primer fic que hago sin pareja en particular owo y me choca hasta a mí misma xD Pero a valido la pena xP **

**Espero no haberme salido mucho de las personalidades de los personajes y si ven algún fallo gramatical decidme cual es para poder corregirlo ^.-**

**Sin más deciros que estare encantada de recibir vuestros reviews. Vuestras opiniones son muy importante para mejorar y para darnos animos a seguir ^w^- muchas gracias gente, espero que os haya gustado! **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


	2. Extra

**-La Apuesta-**

Género: humor.

AU.

OoC = espero que no haya mucho.

Disclamier: Naruto pertenece Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía y para entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro. Si Naruto fuera mío… Naruto… es mejor que no sea mío xD

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

_Extra:_

Una niña con el pelo azulado y ojos perlados, corretea por el jardín de su casa seguida de sus amigos e hijos de los amigos de sus padres. Están jugando al escondite. Aprovechando que sus padres estaban de reunión de antiguos alumnos, ellos jugaban y se divertían lo más que podían. Con prisa y algo de sonrojo, la niña se mete en el cuarto de invitados y se esconde en el armario. Deja una rendijita abierta para que no la vean pero que sea lo suficiente grande para divisar si alguien se acerca.

- ¿Dónde estás Hitomi-chan? Te voy a encontrar… - al oír la voz de su amiga de pelo rosa y ojos azules, se sujeta las rodillas y me esconde más hacia dentro.

Cuando la oye alejarse, respira hondo. Le pone nerviosa jugar con Kushina-chan porque es muy buena buscando, pero al parecer ella tenía el arte de su madre, sonrió orgullosa y con un pequeño sonrojo, sabía desaparecer.

Escondida estaba, cuando notó algo brillar detrás de ella. Al principio pensó que sería algo peligroso y se asustó, pero al ver más de cerca, parecía que el brillo salía de dentro de una vieja caja. Asomó la cabeza hacia afuera mirando a ver si todavía la perseguían, viéndose libre por un momento de que la atraparan, salió del armario arrastrando consigo la caja.

Antes de levantar la tapa sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y pegó un brinco asustada. Al girar la cara se encontró con su prima dos años más grande, que la miraba con curiosidad.

- Ideru-chan me a-asustaste… - dijo sin poder evitar otra de las manías que se le habían pegado de su madre.

- ¿Qué haces Hitomi? – preguntó la otra haciendo caso omiso a la queja de la peliazul.

- E-encontré una caja de los recuerdos – respondió la menor señalando la caja azul con flores blancas.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ábrela! – se apresuró la Hyuga mayor con más curiosidad aún que antes.

No sabía si estaba bien abrir algo que parecía ser de sus padres, pero también tenía ganas de saber cómo eran sus recuerdos de más jóvenes. Tuvo que soplar un poco, pues una fina capa de polvo cubría el objeto. Y levantó la tapa con cuidado.

Dentro habían varias cosas: una cartera con un paipái rojo y blanco, un llavero de un oso de peluche con una pequeña calabaza a la espalda, una taza con unas mariposas violetas, entre otras cosas que fueron sacando con cuidado. Y en una esquina lo que parecía ser un pequeño álbum de fotos. La castaña lo abrió, pero al segundo lo tiró al piso de nuevo.

- Esto está vacío – y empezó a recogerlo todo en la caja de nuevo – venga antes de que los mayores se enteren… ¿Hi-chan? – y se giró a ver que hacía su prima.

Esta había recogido el álbum del suelo, y estaba enfrascada mirándolo. Y es que, aunque parecía vacío miró en todas sus páginas, que no eran muchas, y encontró la única fotografía de toda la carpeta. Estaba un poco descolorida pero se podían ver perfectamente once chicos encima de lo que parecía un escenario con los pantalones bajados.

A pesar de la vergüenza que eso le ocasionaba y que le estuvo a punto de hacer cerrar el libro, se fijo más en las caras de los componentes del vergonzoso grupo. Uno de ellos se parecía mucho a su padre, pero no podía serlo, su padre no haría ese tipo de locuras.

Antes de que la otra niña fuera a ver que miraba con tanta atención. La pequeña agarró la imagen entre sus manitas y se levantó de donde estaba para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Hitomi! ¿A dónde vas? – pero la otra ya no respondía, parecía decidida a aclarar sus dudas.

¿Y con quien mejor que con su propia madre? Salió al pasillo y lo recorrió hasta la habitación donde estaban reunidos los mayores, sin importarle ya, el ser capturada por sus amigos en el juego. Eso ya no era importante.

Despacio se asomó por las puertas correderas que estaban abiertas y miró. Todos parecían hablar alegremente. Entonces divisó a su madre al fondo de la mesa al lado de su padre que le echaba la bronca a su tío-amigo Naruto.

Con pequeños pasitos llegó al lado de la peliazul mayor y jaló de su manga varias veces hasta que logró llamar su atención. Pero con ello, también la del resto de adultos, por lo que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin querer.

- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? – dijo dulcemente su progenitora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Ma-mamá… - tragó saliva, pues todo el mundo la miraba igual que sus amigos arremolinados alrededor de la entrada, seguramente avisados por Ideru. - ¿Es-este es papá? – y levantó la foto para que todo el mundo la viera.

La cara roja de Hinata no tenía precio. ¿De dónde había salido esa foto? ¿De quién era? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué la tenía su hija? A pesar del bochorno, giró la cara a cada uno de los presentes con clara molestia en los ojos. Todos tragaron saliva. Puede que pareciera tierna, pero con el tiempo la Hyuga había cambiado algo más… y si se enfadaba podía ser la más fiera de todas.

- ¡Papá! – un moreno y un pelirrojo miraron a la niña al segundo. -

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron a la vez.

- ¿Este eres tú? – dijo la niña mientras levantaba la foto. No sabía que ellos ya no la escuchaban.

Se miraron entre ellos y Hinata suspiró. Ahí va de nuevo otra pelea de las suyas. En parte sabía que era su culpa, pero esas cosas ya se habían aclarado hace tiempo.

- Me está preguntando a mí, mapache – dijo el Uchiha.

- Que te crees tú eso, otaku de los tomates – replicó el Sabaku.

- ¡Oye, no te metas por mi gusto por los tomates! – gruñó en contestación.

- ¡Ni tú con mis ojeras! – entrecerró los ojos. Si uno se fijaba bien se podían ver hasta las chispas.

Todo el mundo los miraba cansado de ver tantas veces lo mismo. Algunos, que no habían visto tal faceta se preguntaban cómo habían llegado a eso con lo bien que se llevaban en el instituto.

La niña, cansada de que no le hicieran caso, infló los mofletes y se subió sobre la mesa como pudo.

- ¡Que alguien me escuche! – gritó con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara pero con mirada cabreada.

Los dos chicos pararon para mirarla igual que el resto de personas. Ella miró directamente a las dos personas que se habían peleado minutos antes.

- Sasuke-otosan, Gaara-otosan… ¿son ustedes estos dos? – señaló de nuevo a la foto.

- Sí… - respondieron rendidos por lo mona que les parecía.

- ¡Ya está! – se bajó como pudo de la mesa y tiró la foto - ¡No necesito saber más! – y salió por la puerta cabreada mientras era seguida por todos los demás niños de vuelta a jugar.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Había sido sorprendente el poderío de la pequeña Hyuga, se notaba que el orgullo imponente lo había heredado de su padre… fuera quien fuera.

Naruto que era él más cerca que estaba donde cayó la foto, la recogió del suelo y rió al verla. La mirada de odio de Hinata cayó sobre él.

- ¿Fu-fuiste tú verdad Na-Naruto-kun? –

Este tragó saliva mirando intermitente a Hinata y a su querida esposa que tenía al lado, la cual tenía la misma aura negra alrededor.

- No… yo no… - dijo mirando a la salida más cercana sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Pero no tuvo tiempo. Sakura ya lo había agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y lo había arrastrado a una habitación a parte con el consentimiento de Hinata, para darle su merecido.

.

.

Mientras, alguien dentro de la sala y con mucho disimulo se apropia de la foto y la guarda en el bolsillo "Gracias por cargar la culpa, Naruto".

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al extra de esta pequeña historia de humor! **

**((Primero que todo es un extra que tenía preparado mandar para mitad de abrir durante mi ausencia, así que aquí lo tienen nos leeremos a finales de este mes o principios de Mayo))**

**Todos los personajes de los niños son inventados y como ven solo aparecen 3 de ellos en especifico. **

**Ideru: Hija de Neji y Tenten.**

**Kushina: Hija de Naruto y Sakura.**

**Hitomi: Hija de Hinata, con padre indeterminado owo... Quiero aclarar una cosa en este punto. Quería poner un poco de las dos parejas y como posible explicación para tal enredo amoroso, diría algo como:**

**Hinata estuvo con Sasuke por unos años pero el se tuvo que ir por un tiempo y terminaron la relación. Después conoció a Gaara y llegaron a ser novios. ****Cuando se descubrió que Hinata estaba embarazada, Sasuke vino de regreso y hubo una fuerte discusión por saber quién era el padre de la niña.**

**Al final los tres viven juntos en la misma casa cuidando de la niña. Eso sí, solo es novia de Gaara, Sasuke vive con ellos para estar con Hitomi :3 **

**OwO Un poco pilla esta Hinata xD pero era la única forma de ponerlos juntos... La elección de quién el padre lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Ya que ni ellos mismos saben quien es.**

**- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Y ya vieron, el pobre Naruto cargando con todo xD Dejo al verdadero culpable indeterminado para vuestras mentes pongan el que quieran :3 **

**Me gustaría mucho recibir vuestros reviews de comentarios, así como si ven faltas gramaticales me lo digan ^w^ Y saber que os han parecido las niñas y sus reacciones :3**

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
